


Understand

by soupsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fools, i wrote this half asleep, idk what to ttag this dsofijsdfo, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Royal spoilersGoro knows his time is limited, with this in mind, he's getting more outlandish, trying to fit a lifetime of things he never learned about into the short time he has before setting reality straight. He knows he doesn't know much about love, but the feelings in his chest when he looks at Sumire, they're a good place to start.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> listen. idk whats going on here, might come back and edit this or make something new all together. enjoy

He's her first kiss.

He has very soft lips, she can't help but notice it. They’re thin and cold in the winter air but taste a bit like mint when she pulls away and licks her lips without thinking.

_ “You idiot, that makes it look like you enjoyed it way too much!”  _ She scolds herself about a gesture that the detective prince doesn't even notice.

No, the detective prince is busy processing the event in his head. Rubbing his chin, he looks out over Inokashira park thoughtfully. What was he feeling?

“Hard to say…” He muses aloud, much to Sumire's confusion.

“Senpai?” She manages, reaching up to touch her lips as an unaffected Goro shakes his head with arms crossed over his chest.

“My apologies, I was testing a theory.” And he knows its cruel in a sense, behaving like he has no sense this close to his death. He should have asked first. “If you're angry I can underst-”

“I am confused.” She admits and he stops mid-sentence.

“Ah,” He nods. “That makes sense.” 

She wiggles a bit in place, awkward. “Why...did you do that?” 

He shrugs. “I wanted to…”

She blushes. “You wanted to?!”

He sighs. “No, not like that.”

“Oh, alright, good!” She says with her arms crossed. “Wait I mean! No! Not good! Unless you wanted it to be good?” She couldn't find the words.

“I wanted to see what would happen,” He confesses. “Is that strange?” He can't help it, his face red at the admission despite his expression unwavering. Casual, cool, collected, he could say anything like this.

“No, not at all!” Her heart races at the thought. “In fact I’m glad!” But she's no Akechi. She covers her face. “Oh, well that's strange, my apologies!”

He chuckles, ready to get more outlandish. “You're an interesting girl, Sumire.”

And the sound of her name from his lips embarrasses her more. “Senpai…”

He smirks. “You’re right, perhaps I’m moving too quickly,” He admits, knowing his death lies over the horizon. There's a strong sense of regret in the pit of his gut. “Truthfully, perhaps It's only because I know you're not a phantom thief.”

  
  


“Hm, how is that relevant?”

Goro just shakes his head, looking off into the distance. 

“Senpai…” She rests a hand on his shoulder. “Is this about the things that had happened before with the others?”

Still nothing.

“...I thought so.” She gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze, trying to support him in any way she can.

“...Akira forgives me, but I don't see anyone following suit.” He grits his teeth. “It makes sense.” But that doesn't change anything about that day back in Shido's palace. 

“I suppose so, after all, you…” It was too painful to even say. He had confessed it all to her long ago, or perhaps not so long ago, her new friendship with Goro felt both long and short all at once. 

“...I’ve been thinking more and more about what love must feel like these days.” He admits, a vulnerability that he wouldn't confess to Akira if it killed him, but something about her put him at ease in a way he couldn't explain. Perhaps it's as he said, that not being a phantom thief makes her far away from the trouble he has with them. He can't find the love he wants with them.

_ “Or maybe it's love,” _ but he shoves that thought to the side. 

“Love?” She inquires, but doesn't let him go.

“I'm sure you can hear.” He answers and she sighs. This sarcasm was typical of him.

“So you kissed me… to figure out what love feels like?”

“It wasn't to warm my lips.”

She sighs, deep and loud. “Senpai, you're very ruthless.” He had time to be like this even in such a conversation like this? If she didn't like him so much she might have been annoyed.

“Oh, that again?” He smirks.

“Yes, you continue proving it to be true at every turn!” She scolds light-heartedly. 

He turns on a heel, smug, and starts walking. “Well, if you cant handle a ruthless sort of person, I will just have to see myself out.” He jokes, comfortable for once.

“You have me mistaken!” She says walking to catch up with him. “I like you a lot, ruthlessness and all!” She takes his hand in hers.

“I don't quite understand love either, but perhaps we can find out what this is all about together.”

_“I wish I could spend a lifetime figuring it out with you, but my future doesn't have much left now does it?”_ but it comes out as “Then keep up, I am a thorough researcher.” 

She just laughs, not knowing what his future holds.

  
  
  



End file.
